Because of Kenny
by DealyinNight10
Summary: Craig is in 'South Park Playground' when someone comes and they kiss. And apperently A boy with a red poofball hat and a jew. Find them and they had to tell tweek. Creek well they break up so yeah... Best friends Stan and Kyle. Rated T for teens because Craig,and other's says bad words :x


**Hello I'm new to this thing so... Yeah I tried my Best with these. **

**Please dont hate if it's bad because I kind of know that.**

* * *

** Because of Kenny...**

I was walking to my house like I always do when I leave school. I passed 'South Park's Playground. Then I saw a 16 year old boy there. He had a Blue hat on and sitting on a swing with his head down. I jumped over the little fence in front of me. I stepped closer to him and stopped when I was 5 inches close to him. That's when I notices tears come out of his eyes. And apperently the boy was... Craig?!

"Craig are you crying?!" I said curious. He stopped crying and sniffled cleaning his face. "Yeah Stupid isn't it Fucking obvious!" he almost screamed at me. "Why my poor little friend... Did you break up with Tweek?" hoping he would say yes... Okay I liked Craig who doesn't? And Tweek is a lucky Sun of A Bitch for having Craig.

"No dumbass. My Guinea Pig stripes Died!" he said while crying his eyes out again. Craig has had that guinea pig since 1st grade he loved him with all his heart. "I know what will make you feal better..." I told him looking at his red eyes because of all his crying. "What would Make me better Kenny?" he said standing up. "This..." I grabbed his face and kissed him. I guess he didn't want to stop me because we stayed there kissing each other for along time..

**Stan's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Kyle hurry up we don't want to make Kenny wait!" I said screaming at Kyle. "God you couldn't stop for like 10 minutes over there." he told me breathing super hard. "Sorry dude I want to finish this project for 's class to hang out with Wendy." I told Kyle trying to walk faster. "Oh of course you do..." Kyle mumbled. "What you say Kyle?" I questioned. "Nothing!" he screamed running to catch up to me again.

We were passing the 'South Park Playground.' until I saw a person with a Orange parka and a boy or girl with a blue hat. The only person who would wear a orange Parka would be Kenny but we didn't know who could of been with the blue hat... We stared at them to try and see who was wearing the blue hat. Then we found out it was Craig. We hid under the small fence. "Holy shit! Why is Craig kissing Kenny!" he told me whispering so they won't hear us. "I don't know... But we need to let Tweek know about this." I told him and he shook his head.

I took my phone out and waited for the perfect time to take it. I clicked the ok button on my phone and it took the picture. "Come on we gotta go to Tweek's house... now!" I told Kyle as I started running to his house. "God damn it more running?" he said mad as he tried to catch up to me.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

* * *

Kenny's lips are kind of like Tweek's just not with the sweet smell of coffee and warm. Then I knew what I was doing and backed out of the kiss. "Well, did it make you feel better?" he said as he grinned. "Shut up asshole." as I put my hands into my jacket and walked to my house. Thinking of what I just did. I just cheated on Tweek... Well at least nobody saw. I walked home thinking if I should tell him. God why did I kiss him.

** Kyle's P.O.V.**

* * *

After running for 15 minutes we finally reached Tweek's house. I was about to pass out until Stan grabbed my hand and kept telling me to keep on running. Yeah I know I love Stan just don't tell him. Anyways we saw the lights in Tweek's house open so we started pounding in his door. Finally Mrs. Tweak answered "Hello Stan and Kyle what can I do for you?" she told us smiling. "Is Tweek home we need to tell him something important." Stan told Tweek's mom. "Oh of course he's in his room." she let us come in and again we ran up the stairs to his room. I opened up his room and screamed "Tweek!" he was in his couch watching a show. "GAH!" he screamed terrified than he dropped his cup of coffee. We started to catch our breaths then started to talk to him.

"Tweek we have something to tell you..." Stan started telling him. "Oh Jesus what is it? Is it Craig did he GAH! Get Hurt!" he started pulling his hair. I grabbed his wrist trying to make him stop. "No Craig's not hurt but it evolves Craig..." I said slowly sighing. "Then what GAH! happened?" he questioned us and looking confused. Stan sighed and took his phone out searching for the photo. He found it and showed Tweek the picture of Kenny and Craig kissing each other at the playground. "We passed there and saw Craig and Kenny kiss each other... We knew we had to tell you." I told tweek.

Tweek started to have Tears in his eyes. Stan grabbed Tweek and gave him a hug. "Were sorry he did this to you Tweekers..." Stan told him pissed at Craig for what he has done. Then Tweek couldn't take it anymore and hugged Stan  
Back crying harder. I felt so bad for him. I patted his back, I really wanted to punch Craig so fucking bad! "Can y-you guys l-l-leave please?" he tried to say while he cried. We both nodded and hugged him then left him alone in his room. "Bye Mrs. Tweak!" me and Stan said waving and leaving. "I hate Craig for what he did!" I said clinching my hands into fists. "Me too Tweek doesn't deserve to be loved by someone who cheats on him!" Stan said so mad he could have had steam coming out of his ears. "Well its better for Tweek to know then never finding out or was the expression in a different way..." I said trying to remember it. "Oh well. Come on let's have a sleep over in my house." as he started to grab my hand. "Ready to run again?" he told me. I nodded and frowned at the same time as we ran to his house. Today was the only day we ran a lot.

**Tweek's P.O.V.**

* * *

I still remember the picture of Craig with Kenny. "It can't be true... He loves me!" I said to myself starting to feel tears come back to my eyes. I opened my first drawer and took out a rose. He gave me this on our first date...

*.*FLASHBACK*.*  
We went to dinner and walked passed a flower garden. We sat at a bench with roses at the edges. "Tweek I love you. I would never hurt you. Ever!" he told me while he kissed my lips. "I know you won't Craig." I answered him smiling. "Here take this rose. If I ever hurt you give me this flower back. Okay?" He grabbed the prettiest rose and handed it to me. "I will Craig." as I hugged him and kissing him like it was the last day on earth and we won't see each other again.  
*.*FLASHBACK ENDS*.*

I began to curl myself into a ball and cry more. I was sure My eyes were about to fall out. After 10 minutes I got a text message

To: Tweek  
Hey Twekers, I had a bad day today. Wish I saw you today. :(  
From: Craig

After that I answered him...

To:Craig  
Meet me at Gah! Stark's P-Pond in 10 min-minutes.  
From: Tweek

As I went to get my jacket and leave I got his message 'Okay :).' I didn't answer and left. As soon as I was going to leave the house I forgot the rose. I ran in my room and grabbed it. I was the First one there I sat there still thinking about the picture. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped up and saw a blue hat and, it was Craig. "Tweek I missed you so much today." he told me as he went to hug me and started to kiss me. That's when I stepped back. "Craig..." I started. He looked at me "Yeah?" he said. "Amm.. Stan and GAH! Kyle came to see me." I told him. "Okay.. So that's it?" he stood trying to kiss me. But I pulled away once again. "And they showed me a picture of something that broke my heart..." I felt tears coming. "About what?" he said starting to get nervous. "Of... YOU AND KENNY KISSING EACH OTHER AT THE GAH. PLAYGROUND!" I screamed at him and falling in the snow covering my face with my hands crying. "Tweek let me explain I wa-" before he could explain. I stood up "you said to give you this rose back to you If you GAH! ever hurt me. And today apparently you Gah! did." I told his as I threw the rose to the snow. And started to run away. "TWEEK!" I heard in the back of me but continues running... That was the worst day of my entire life.

* * *

**Sad right? :P like I said i'm not that good with these so yeah...**

**Hope you Enjoyed it right? Well I am kind of doing Break up. Stories**

**But I am also making love stories of these south park couples c:**


End file.
